Jindgi - kabhi kushi kabhi gham
by shreyadayalove
Summary: iss story main kushi ke pal hai aur gham ke pal. aur ramance bhi hai.
1. Chapter 1

introduction

Jindagi - kabhi kush kabhi gham

hi,

I m again with my story

I m big fan of dareya iss liye fir ek bar dareya par likha ne ka maan kiya

charcter

daya- shreya ( marriage couple)

abhijit- tarika ( marriage couple)

rajat- purvi

sachin ( shreya's rakhi brother)

and all cid member presentlly work in cid show.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1

the big house on the wall big name plate Sr. inspector Abhijit shirsvathv

ha friend ye house hamare abhijit sir ka hai. Wo yaha pe apni patni ke saath rahata hai.  
Ap ko tho pata hai unki patni kon hai offcourse noon other than Dr. tarika.

ok tho chalo andar jake dhekhte hai ki abhijit sir ke jindagi main kya kya ho gaya hai aur kya hone vala hai.

let star

on small room one lady is standing with tear in his eye.

on the another room one man is sleep. he found the lady is not their.

he move to search the lady. He directlly come in that small room where lady is standing their.

man: muje pata tha ki tum yaha hogi. Kya baat hai.

ladies : kuch nahi yaise hi

man: tarika chalo sone chalo

tarika: muje nahi sona jabhi main soti hu tho muje vahi sabha dhikhai dheta hai plz. Tum javo main bhad main ati hu.

man: nahi chalo agar tum nahi avogi tho main bhi nahi javu ga.

tarika: abhijit par

abhijit: par var kuch nahi (they both leave from their and move to their bed room. )

in bed room

abhijit: sirf 4 (char ) baje hai ab tum so javo subha baat karte hai.

they both sleep.

in mornig

abhijit get up. Take a bath and move towards kitchen for preparing breakfast.

after some time tarika came . Abhijit bring two cup of coffee for both of them.

they enjoy their coffee. With some chit chat.

In the another big house.

in the bed room

person: chalo utho subh ho gayi

girl: please sone do na.

person: nahi chalo utho muje bureau bhi jana se fresh ho kar avo .

girl: subh subh ankh hi nahi khul thi. Sabh apaki vajase hai.

person: meri vajase maine kya kiya hai ab.

girl: daya aap itne aalsi nahi hote na tho apki beti bhi itani aalsi nahi hoti.

daya: akhir beti kiski hai.

(friend shreya is pregent of 7 month)

shreya: daya aaj ap bureau mat jaye na.

daya: shreya bas thoda sa kaam hai wo complete hone ke bhad main ajavu ga.

shreya: daya muje na bahut dar lagta hai.

daya: dar aur sr. inspector ki wife ko

shreya: daya main mazak ke mood main nahi hu.

daya: ok kya baat hai.

shreya: jab bhi akeli hoti hu aur sone ki koshish karti hu tabhi tarika ka chehara mere samne ata hai. Daya wo sabh kuch hamare saath hu tho.

daya: chuk karo shreya yaisa kuch nahi hoga . Tum wo sabh kuch sochna band karo . Ab  
sabh teek hai tarika ne halat ke saath samjota kar liya hai.

shreya: par ha manti hu tarika ne samjota kar liya hai par uss gham ka kya .kya wo uss baat ko bul payegi. Wo tho sirf abhijit sir ki vajse apana gham chupa rahi hai.

daya: ha main bhagawan se pray karuga ki uss dono ko un ki kush mi jaye.

shreya: par ye kaisa hoga pata nahi.

daya: tum jada sucho mat aur jaldi fresh jokar avo.( shreya move towards washroom and  
came with 15 min )

they both move towards hall

in hall

daya bring 2 cup of coffee. One is for shreya and another for herself

shreya while drinking coffee. Suddenly shout

shreya: ah ahhhhhhhhh

daya: shreya kya huva

shreya: kuch nahi apki beti kick mar rahi hai.

daya: tum teek ho na.

shreya: ha main teek hu

with some chitchat they both finished their breakfast.

daya ready hone ke liye bed room main jata hai. Aur 10 min main ready hokar ata hai

in hall

daya: shreya ….shreya

shreya apne sochmain dubhi hoti hai.

daya kept hand on shreya's shoulder with this she came out of his thought.

shreya: aap kab aye.

daya: bas bhi bhi aya tum kya soch rahi ho

shreya: kuch bas yaise hi

daya: shreya jada sochna tumare liye teek nahi hai

shreya: daya kya aap aj jaldi ghar aa sakte hai

daya : koshish karuna . Koi case nahi aya tho jarur ajavuga. You take take davai time par  
lena. Main phone karuga aur sochna mat ok

shreya: ji patidev jo aap ka hukum ab aap chalye varna acp sir apki class lege.

daya left from their house

shreya apne bed room main jati hai.

here in abhijit house

they both ready for going to bureau

abhijit: tarika chale

tarika: ha

abhijit take the car key and move out and tarika lock the door she also move out.

Thay both reached bureau. In parking lot daya is parking the car. Abhijit park the car

daya: gud morning tarika kaisi ho

tarika : gud morning daya main teek shreya kaisi hai

daya: wo teek hai

abhijit: gud morinig daya

daya: gud morinig boss

tarika move towards FL and daya & abhijit move towards bureau

they both enter. All the officers wish them all move towards their respective desk .  
Engeged with work.

daya apni hi soch main dubha hota hai. Abhijit notice this and move towards daya

abhijit: daya kya baat hai. Kya soch raha hai.

daya: kuch nahi yaise hi

abhijit: daya main tume bahut ache se janta hu chal bata baat kya hai.

daya: boss wo shreya ke bhare main soch raha hu.

abhijit: kya huva shreya ko doctor ne kuch complication vali baat batayi kya.

daya: nahi yaisi kio baat nahi hai.

daya take deep breath and say

daya: abhijit wo shreya bahut dari hui hai use lagta hai ki agar jo tarika ke saath huva wo  
uske saath hu tho.

abhijit: daya tume use samjana chahiye tha na.

daya: maine use samjaya hai par wo ghar par rahakar soch ti rahati tho muje bhi  
dar sa lagne laga hai.

abhijit: daya tum yaisa kare ga tho shreya ko kon samjayega.

daya: boss agar aaj koi case nahi ayi tho main jaldi ghar javu ga

abhijit: ok chala ja. Par ab ye file complete kar.

abhijit move towards his desk.

here in daya house

shreya apne room main hote hai.

shreya( himself) : hum sabh log kitne kush the par hamri kush ko kisiki  
nazar lagi. Aaj bhi wo din main nahi bulsakti hu. Uss din abhijit bhai aur tarika ki  
jindgi bhadlgyi. Unke jindgi main gham hi gham aye wo munush din tha uske jindgi ka.

so friends think yaisa kya huva tha abhijit aur tarika life main jo unke life main gham hi  
gham aye.

review dena mat bulna


	3. Chapter 3

loveukavin (Guest), Diksha Lamba, Guest, Drizzle1640, ravu 161, Guest, Blair.64,  
Guest, Mahesh15,, , A.S Anjaana, Shah khanam, priya (Guest), mithi, RK (Guest), Guest, Topaz007, ishika (Guest), Jasdeep, aditi (Guest), Bhumi98 thank you.

flash back

in bureau

all are busy with file their are present but accept daya & shreya are not their.

abhijit( povs): ye daya abhitak kyu nahi aya acp sir ayege tho gussa hoge phone karta hu.

tabhi abhijit ka phone bajta hai. Abhijit pick up the phone

abhijit: daya kaha ho kabhi bhi acp sir a sakte hai jaldi avo.

daya: abhijit aaj main nahi asakta.

abhijit: par baat kya hai. shreya ko likar gumne tho nahi gaya na tu.

daya: nahi abhijit wo maine aaj ghar pe chota sa get together rakha hai.

abhijit: get together achanak se.

daya: wo baat hi kuch yaisi hai. Tum sabh ko baatao mere ghar pe ane ke liye aaj 7 baje.

abhijit: ha bata duga par baat tho baata na.

daya: bhad main bata hu ok main phone rakha ta hu

daya disconneect the call

sachin: wo shreya aur daya sir bhitak nahi aye . Shreya kabhi yaisa nahi kiya tha. Muje bahut dar lagraha hai.

abhijit: sachin muje daya ka phone aya tha wo dono aaj nahi ayege. Daya ne hum  
sabhko sham ko ghar pe bulaya hai.

sachin: aaj sham ko par kyu sir

abhijit: pata nahi wo sham ko pata chalega. Chalo apna kaam karo

sachin move towards his desk.

abhijit informed all of them about daya's plan.

6.30 ko sabha apne apne ghar chale jate hai.

in daya house

at 7.15 pm door bell rang daya open the door

daya: are sabh log ek saath aavo andhar aavo

abhijit: daya muje ek baat samjmain nahi ayi ki tume ye achanak get together kyu rakha.

daya: abhijit baito tho sahi

tarika: daya shreya kaha hai

daya: wo bed room main hai .

pankaj: sir apne bahut acha kiya ye chotisi party rakhi ye har roj khoon apaharn dhekh kar  
main tho bor hogaya tha.

purvi: pankaj kuch bhi tum tho kuch bhi kaam nahi karte ho sirf khate hi rahate ho.

pankaj: purvi . dhekhye rajat sir purvi kaisi baate kar rahi hai.

rajat: pankaj purvi ne jo kaha wo sabh teek hai. Aur tum dono ke jagdo main muje beech  
main mat lana.

pankaj: sir ap yaise kahege kyuki purvi aapni honewali wife jo hai.

rajat purvi feel embarrassed.

daya: tum sabh log baate karo main sabhke liye coffee lata hu

daya move towards kitchen to bring coffee

shreya hall main ati hai. Shreya week jaisi dhikhthi hai.

sachin: gudiya kya baat hai tum teek ho na

shreya: ha bhai teek hu .

shreya tarika ke paas jakar bait jati hai.

shreya: tarika kaisi ho.

tarika: main teek hu par tu yaisi week si dhekh rahi hai aaj bahut kaam kiya.

shreya: nahi tho

daya came from kitchen with handover the coffee to them.

abhijit: daya ab tho bata baata kya hai tumne hum sab ko yaha kyu bulaya hai.

daya: abhijit wo bata ye hai ki

sachin: sir bataye kya baat hai.

daya: sachin wo tum bahut jaldi mama banevale ho.

earing this all are shock

sachin: kya iss ka matlb gudiya shreya maa banevali hai.

abhijit: daya tum papa banewale ho.

daya: ha abhijit aaj main bahut kush hu. Mere jindgi main pahale tum bhand main shreya aur ab ek nanisi pari.

tarika: shreya cong. Ye tho bahut achi baat tumne sunai.

abhijit: daya aaj main bahut kush hu ( abhijit hug daya)

sachin hug shreya

sachin: muje laga ki meri gudiya abhi abhi choti hai par wo tho bade ho gayi.

shreya: bhai par main aap ki chotisi gudiya hi rahugi.

sachin: ha

all cong dareya. All enjoyed the happy movement with each other. Than after all don their dinner with some chit chat

abhijit : daya tho hum chalte acp sir ko bataya na.

daya: ha bata hai unne bhi ane ke liye kaha tha par sir ko koi kaam tha issle nahi aye.

abhijit: tarika cahle.

tarika: ha.

tarika move towards shreya

tarika: shreya tum ab akeli nahi ho tumare andhar ek aur nanisi jaan pal rahi hai. Apana  
dyaan rakhna

shreya: ji tarika.

all move towards their respective house.

abhijit aur tarika bhi apani car main jate hai.

in abhijit car

tarika: daya kitna kush tha na aaj

abhijit: ha aaj usska parivar pura hogaya.

daya house

daya: shreya tum jakar so javo main ye sabh khatam karte ata hu.

shreya: par daya ( aur shreya ko uldi ate hai aur wo washroom main jati bhi  
usske piche jata hai)

daya: ab teek ho issliye kaha tha aram karo . Chalo javo

shreya move towards bed room.

in bed room

shreya bed par let jati apne kaam khatam karte ata hai.

shreya: aap agaye

daya: tum abhi tak soyi nahi

shreya: wo so hi nahi par hi hu. Wo baar baar ulti horahi hai.

daya: sone ki khosh karo .

daya light off karta both sleep.

flash back over

alaram ajata hai.

shreya: daya ne lagaya hoga. She see watch it is 1.00 pm

shreya (herself): luch karti hu dawai bhi leni hai.

shreya khana khati usska phone bajta phone pe call id dhekhkar uske face pe  
smile ati hai.

she pick up the call

shreya :ha bolye maine kahana khaya aur ab dawai lene jarhi thi tabhi aapka phone aya.

on the other daya: ok aap na khaayal rakhna. Main phone rakhta hu.

he disconnet the call.

shreya apni dawai leti hai sone ki koshish karthi hai. Tabhi uske samne wo sari baate ati  
hai.

flack back start

in abhijit car

they both taking to each other suddenlly abhijit loss control on car aur car jakar ped ko  
thakyati hai. Aur tarika car se bahar gir thi hai tarika ka stomch aur sir stone pe lag jatha hai aur wo behosh ho jati hai. aur abhijit ke sir par chot lagne ke karn wo behosh ho jata hai.

after 15 min main abhijit ko hosh ata hai. Wo dhekh tha hai. Aur help keliye awaj lagata  
hai.( tabhi ek gadi ati hai. Abhijt uss gadi ko rokhta hai.)

abhijit: dhekhye main sr. inspector abhijit hu please mare help kijaye. Meri wife  
behosh hai usse hospital likar jana hai.

the man help abhijit aur wo log tarika ko likar hospital jate hai.

in hospital

abhijit : sister doctor kaha hai.

sister: ward boy iss likar ot main jaiye.

as soon as doctor came abhijit ran towards doctor

abhijit: please doctor meri wife ko kuch nahi hona kahiye.

doctor: dhekhye main une pahle chech karti hu.

doctor rushed towards ot

abhijit: kya main aapka phone use kar sakta hu.

man: ha jarur. He give his phone to abhijit

abhijit dials daya's numbers.

in daya house

daya ka phone bajata hai phone ring sunkar daya aur shreya uth jate hai.

shreya: daya aap ka phone

daya: ha shreya main leta hu tum so javo.

daya( himself) itni raat ko isska phone . lekar dhekhtahu.

daya move out.

daya: hello sr. inspector daya.

abhjit: daya main abhijit

daya: abhijit tum itani raat ko aur ye kiss ka number hai.

abhijit: daya wo hamara accident hogaya hai aur tarika hospital main hai.

daya: kya tum teek hona aur tarika teek hai na.

abhijit: main teek hu par tarika.

daya: main aarha hu.

daya disconneect the call

daya( himself) kya main shreya ko abhijit ki accident ki baat bata hu nahi wo khamkha  
tention legi main yaisa karta hu ki usse batata hu ki koi case ayi hai aur muje jana hai.

daya came in bed room

shreya: itani raat ko kiss ka phone tha

daya: wo nikhil ka case ayi hai shreya muje jana padega. Tum apna khayaal rakhna

daya take the car key and move towards hospital.

in hospital

abhijit is standing infrant of ot. Daya kept hand on abhijit shoulder

daya: abhijit …..abhijit

abhijit: daya wo tarika . Daya tarika teek hogaye gi na.

daya: abhijit tension mat lo sabh teek hoga.

after 15 min all cid member came

acp move towards abhijit

acp: abhjit himmat rakho kuch galt nahi hoga

dr. Salunke is also crying . Meantime doctor came.

all move towards doctor.

abhijit: doctor meri patni teek hai na.

acp : doctor kuch tho kaho tarika teek hai na.

doctor: mr. abhijit tarika teek hai. Par wo wo

abhijit: par kya doctor kuch problem hai.

doctor: mr abhijit hum aapke patni ko bachane main kamyab hogye par wo hum aapke  
bache ko nahi bacha paye.

abhijit: kya

doctor : case bahut hi complicated thi ha aur ek baat tarika ab kabhi kabhi maa nahi ban  
sakhati.

(ye sari baat sunkar abhijit khudpar control nahi kar pata aur gir nevala tha tabhi  
daya usse sabhaltha hai.)

acp: abhijit sambhallo apne aap ko agar tum yaise tutoge tho tarika ko kon sambhalega.

abhijit is crying sabhi ke ankho main ansu hai.

purvi: doctor hum tarika se mil sakate hai.

doctor: ha hum unne ward main shift karte hosh aane ke bhad aap log unse mil sakte hai.

purvi: kab tak hosh ajaye ga

doctor: kamse kam sabh

doctor left from their.

acp move towards dr. salukhe

acp: salukhe sambhalo aapne aap ko.

: kaise pradyuman meri beti ke jindgi main ye sabh kuch kyu.

acp console dr. salukhe.

all are waiting. All are sad and following tear

at am

purvi ka phone bajata hai.

purvi see caller id and pick up the phone.

purvi:hello shreya bol kya baat hai itani subh subh phone kiya.

shreya: purvi muje na kuch ajib lagraha hai. Aur muje na bahut bura sapna bhi aya ki tarika  
aur usake bache ki jaan khatre main hai. Issiliye maine tarika ko phone bhi kiya par usska  
phone nahi lagraha hai aur abhijit bhai ka bhi nahi.

purvi: yaisi kio baat nahi hai tum khamkh tension lerahi ho.

shreya: maine daya ko bhi phone kiya tha par wo mera phone nahi ler he hai. Tum log sabh saath hai.

purvi: ha shreya abhi muje kaam hai baad main call karti hu.

purvi disconnected the move towards daya

purvi: sir wo shreya ka phone aya tha wo puch rahi ti hum log kaha hai.

daya: kya tum kya kaha usse.

purvi: maine kaha ki ek case ki investingation kar kar hai.

daya: acha kiya.

purvi: par sir wo pareshan hai. Aap ko bhi call kiya tha par aapne call nahi uthya .sir aap ek  
baar usse baat kar dhijaye.

daya: ok kar tha hu.

daya shreya ko call kartha hai.

daya: hello shreya main busy tha issliye nahi utha paya tumara phone.

shreya: ok teek hai. Ek mintus aap ki awav ko kya huva hai.

daya: kuch nahi wo raat bhar soya nahi na issliya. Tum aap na khayaal rakha ab  
phone rakh tha hu.

daya disconneect the call

nurse came out and informed that tarika ko hosh aya hai aur wo log usko mil sakte hai.

all of them move towards tarika's room

tarika slowlly open her eye. Tarika apne stomch par hand rakh thi hai Indar undar dhekhati hai.

tarika: abhijit mere bacha ( aur jor jor se rone lagti hai)

abhijit: tarika shaant ho javo itna stree tumare liye teek nahi hai

tarika: please abhijit tum muje batavo kya huva hai mere bache ko

abhijit: tarika wo wo hamara bach ab iss duniya main nahi hai.

tarika: nahi ye ho nahi sakta main mere bache ke bina nahi ji sakti ( aur traika rone lagti hai  
tabhi dr. salukhe ate hai)

dr. salukhe: tarika beta sambhalo aapne aap ko main janta hu ye baat tumare liye bahut  
badi hai par jo hamare haath main nahi tha .

tarika ketp his head on abhijit ke shoulder par rakhati hai.

acp: sabh log bahar chale tarika ko aram karne do.

all left from their abhijit is stay with tarika

in outside

acp: tum sabh log apne apne ghar javo.

daya: ha tum log javo main yaha rukh tha hu.

acp: nahi daya tum ghar javo shreya paresh hojayegi. Aur tarika ki baat bhi tume usse batani hai. Jab usse pata chale tho tume vaha rahne ki jarurt hai.

daya: ok sir par sir yaha kon abhijit ke saath

acp: abhijit ab teek hai wo tarika ko sambhalega.

all move towards their house.

in daya house

daya dosre keys ke saath darwaja khulta hai. Shreya hall main baiti hoti hai.

shreya: aap agaye

daya: ha

shreya: aap fresh hogaye main coffee lati hu.( shreya move towards kitchen daya also  
move towards bed room. After 15 min daya hall main akar bait jata hai.  
Shreya daya keliye coffee ati hai aur use deti hai.

shreya: daya kya bata hai aap intane pareshn lag rahe hai. Aur aaj apne muje kitchen main  
jane ke liye bhi nahi rokha. Daya baat kya

daya: shreya wo tarika wo tarika ka

shreya: daya baat kya hai kya huva hai tarika ko

daya: shreya tarika ka Miscarriage huva hai.

shreya: kya (tears are caming from shreya's eye.) ye kab huva apne muje kyu nahi bataya.

daya: kal raat ko abhijit aur tarika ka accident hogaya.

shreya: aapne muje kyu nahi bataya.

daya: tumari tabyat teek nahi thi issliye.

shreya: par .chalye mere saath muje tarika se milna hai.

daya: nahi shreya tarika ke paas tume nahi jana chahiye. Abhi abhi uss ne apna bacha khoya hai. Tum tarika se kuch dino band mil lena.

shreya: par

daya: kuch par var nahi shreya yahi teek hai ( aur daya shreya ko hug karta hai.)

flash back over

shreya(himself): kash ye sabh kuch uss din nahi hota tho aaj tarika aur abhijit bhai ke  
jindgi main kushi hoti.

so friends ap sabh ko pata chala na kaise tarika aur abhijit sir ne apna bacha hoya.

please review dena mat bhulna.


	4. Chapter 4

shreya see watch it is almost 5.30 p.m . She move towards sit on couch

daya open the door in dublicate keys.

shreya see daya.

shreya: aap agaye aap baith ye main coffee latihu.

daya: nahi shreya tum aram karo main fresh hokar ata hu band main coffee banatahu.

she noddle. Daya left from hall towards bed room after 15 min he came in hall and move  
towards kitchen after 15 min he came with 2 cup of coffee.

daya: shreya tumari coffee

both enjoying their coffee.

shreya: daya aaj bahar dinner ke liye chale ge na.

daya: ha jarur aap ka hukum sarankhope.

shreya: aap bhi na.

daya kept hand on shreya's stomch and daya say

daya: aap ne papa ko miss kiya ? papa ne bhi aap ko miss kiya. Aap na jaldi aye papa apake saath khelna chahate hai.

after some chit chat shreya move towards to get ready

they both come in living room.

daya: chale shreya

shreya: ha . They take car keys lock the door

they left from house

they done their dinner .

daya: shreya ab ghar chalege.

shreya: daya beach par chalte hai na.

daya: par shreya bahut raat hogayi hai.

shreya: please na jaldi hi nikal jayege.

daya nodded . Drawn the car towards beach side.

they both enjoyed sea air, waves

daya and shreya sit on rock .shreya kept her head on daya shoulders.

shreya: daya yaha akar bahut acha lag tha hai.

daya: ha tume pata hai main jab bhi udas hota hu tho yaha ata hu.

shreya: daya muje ice cream khani hai.

daya: shreya ab nahi tume thad lagegi.

shreya: nahi muje chahiye. Muje nahi aapki beti ko

daya: ok tum rukho main lekar ata hu.

daya move towards near's ice cream parlors and bring 2 ice cream

daya: ye lo madam aapki ice cream

shreya take her ice creeam and they both enjoyed their ice cream.

than they both left to their house.

they reached house

abhijit house

tarika: abhijit tume daya se pucha tha kab wo dono doctor se milne jayege.

abhijit: nahi bul gaya abhi pucho na ?

tarika take her phone and dial shreya's number

shreya apna phone nahi utha thi . Tarika pareshan ho jati hai.

tarika: ye shreya apna phone kyu nahi utha thi. Kya huva hai.

abhijit: tum daya ko phone karo na.

tarika: ha kar thi hu. I hope sabh teek ho. She dial daya numbers

daya see the caller id

daya: ha tarika bolo itani raat ko phone kiya sabh teek hai na. abhi teek hai na.

tarika: ha abhijit teek hai. Wo shreya phone nahi utha rahi thi tho tume kiya kya baat hai.

daya: kuch nahi uska phone bed room main hai sayad.

tarika: daya tum dono doctor se milne ab javoge.

daya: kal . Kya baat hai.

tarika: kuch nahi doctor se puch lena kuch complication tho nahi hai na. agar hai tho  
muje jarur batana.

daya: ha tarika puch luga. Tum shreya se baat karo madam kabse tumse baat karna chahati  
hai.

tarika: ok phone do usse.

daya handover phone to shreya

shreya: tarika kaisi ho

tarika: main teek hu. Tum kaisi ho

shreya: main bhi teek hu.

tarika: tumne khana khaya aur dawai liyi

shreya: ha daya aur main bahar gaye the dinner ke liye abhi abhi aye hai.

tarika: shreya tum pagal ho gayi ho iss halat main bahar dinner pe gayi agar kuch ho jata tho . Maine tume kitni bhar kaha hai ghum na firna bhand karo par tum ho ki manti hi nahi.

shreya: tarika main akeli nahi gayi thi daya bhi mere saath tha.

tarika: daya tumare saath tha tho kya huva daya kya bhagawan hai. Uske rahate tum kuch  
nahi hoga.

shreya: tarika yaisi baat nahi

tarika : tho kaisi baat hai shreya.

( abhijit take the phone from tarika's hand tarika left from their . He speak with shreya)

abhijit: shreya tarika ke baat ka bura mat manna wo tum pregent hai na iss leye. Wo nahi  
chahati jo uske saath huva wo dubar issi aur ke saath na ho.

shreya: bhai main samj sakti hu. Muje bura nahi laga. Bhai apko daya se baat karni hai.

abhijit: ha do use

shreya handover the phone shreya move towards bed room

daya: abhijit baat kya

abhijit: kuch nahi wo tarika ne shreya ko daata . Wo aaj dinner ke liye bahar gayi na issleye daya tu shreya ko samjale na. tarika ke saath jo kuch bhi huva hai issleye wo gabarathi hai. Iss leye aaj shreya ko daata.

daya: tarika ne tho acha kiya. Madam meri baat hi nahi sunthi hai . Abhijit tum tension mat lo main samja duga shreya ko. Ok ab main rakh tha hu.

daya disconnect the call and move towards bed room

shreya are in bed room.

daya came and sit with shreya.

daya: shreya tume apni dawai liyi

shreya: ha.

daya: kya baat hai tarika ke bato se naraz hai.

shreya: nahi muje pata hai tarika hi chahati ji uske saath huva hai wo mera saath bhi ho

daya: are main tho tume samjane ayatha.

shreya: muje nid arahi hai

daya: ok so javo.

daya switch off the light.

abhijit house

tarika in her room abhijit came in room

abhijit: soi nahi abhi tak

tarika: nahi nid hi nahi arahi hai.

abhijit: kya baat hai.

tarika: abhijit aaj shreya ko daatna nahi chahathi . Par main kya karthi jab maine suna  
ki wo log itni raat ko dinner per gaye tho main khud par kabhu nahi kar saki. Aur gusse se  
usse daata.

abhijit: ab use daata na ab pareshn hone ka kya fayda.

tarika: par abhijit shreya ko acha nahi laga hoga.

abhijit: use bura tho laga hoga.

tarika: tume use baat kiyi tha tha kya kaha usne.

abhijit: kuch nahi .tum tension mat lo daya use samjayega.

tarika: main usse phone kar thi hu.

abhijit: abhi iss time wo log so gaye hoge. Kal baat kar lena.

tarika: kuch par var nahi

tarika nidded. And they both sleep

in morning

daya are doing breakfast in kitechen

shreya came In living room . Daya bring breakfast for both of them. The eat their beakfast  
with some chit chat.

daya: shreya tum ready ho javo hume doctor se milna jana hai.

shreya: ok main ready hokar ati hu.

shreya left and came with in 15 min.

they both move towards hospital

in hospital

in doctor priya's cabin

daya: may I coming doctor

dr. priya: ya (coming they both enter) mr. Daya aye baith ye. (aur wo dono baith jate hai)

daya: doctor wo aaj shreya ka check up hai.

dr. priya: ha ( to shreya) chalo shreya

after 20 min they came.

daya: doctor kuch pareshan wali tho baat nahi hai na.

dr. priya: nahi mr. daya ab tho do hi mahine rahagaye hai shreya ki delivery mai.

daya: dr. priya delivery main kuch complication tho nahi hai na.

dr. priya: nahi

shreya: daya aap na khamkha tension lete hai. Doctor ne kaha na ki kuch nahi hai.

dr. priya: shreya tum bahut lucky ho jo tume itna pyaar karne wala pati mila hai. Any wase  
main ye kuch dawai likhakar de thi hu wo aap shreya ko time par de dena.

daya: ok doctor ( they left from their)

shreya: daya muje bureau ana hai. Muje bhai se mil na hai.

daya: par shreya acp sir muje datege.

shreya: nahi acp sir se baat main karugi.

daya: ok tho chale.

in the bureau

they both enter in bureau

purvi see shreya

purvi: shreya kaisi ho

shreya: main teek hu

sachin shreya tum yaha kyu ayi tume tho aram karna chahiye.

ahijit: daya tum shreya ko lekar yaha kyu aye.

daya: dhekha shreya main tume kaha tha

shreya: abhijit sir muje aap sabh se milna tha . Muje ghar main baith kar main bor ho gayi hu.

meantime tarika came

tarika: shreya tum yaha . Tume tho aaj hospital jana tha na.

daya: tarika hum hosital se hi aye hai.

tarika: teek hai doctor ne kya kaha hai.

daya: sabh teek hai .

tarika: shreya I m sorry kal ke baat ke liye

shreya: it's ok tarika agar tumari jagah meri mumma bhi hoti tho bhi wo muje yaisi hi daat  
thi. Aur tumare tho wo hak hai. Tum mere jathani jo ho.

tarika: ha wo tho hu.

daya and abhijit doing decision about is also left from their.

shreya shout

shreya: a aaahaa

sachin: kya huva gudiya.

shreya: kuch nahi bhai wo aapki batigi kick mar rahi hai.

pankaj: tho shreya abhi se football khe rahi hai. ( all laugh)

shreya: purvi muje na golgappe khane ke hai.

purvi: tu pagal ho gayi hai agar daya sir ko pata chala tho wo muje daatege.

shreya: unne pata nahi chalega. Tu chal mere saath.

pankaj: purvi shreya kaha ja rahe hai.

shreya: kahi par nahi.

pankaj came near and say: agar muje nahi bulvaya tho main daya sir ko boluga.

purvi: chal

they left from their

in outside at the place of golgappe stolle

shreya: bhaiya golgappe thika banake do.

purvi: nahi shreya teeka nahi

shreya: purvi thodasa please

purvi: teek hai.

and they enjoyed golgappe.

in bureau. Daya see shreya from window

daya: ye shreya kabhi nahi sudaregi

abhijit: kya baat hai.

daya: wo dhekh golgappe kha rahi hai.

abhijit: khane do na pregent main khane ka man kar tha hai.

daya: abhijit tume pata hai ussne muje yaha anekeliye kya kaha ki usse tum sabh ko milna hai. Acually tho usse golgappe khane the.

in outside at the place of golgappe stolle

shreya see tarika is coming

shreya: ab tho main gayi

purvi: kya baat hai.

shreya aapne plate se sabh golgappe pankaj ke plate main dalthi hai.

tarika: shreya tum yaha .

shreya: wo pankaj zid kar rahatha ki usse golgappe khane hai isse liye hum usske saath agaye

tarika: shreya pankaj ka ya tumara man kar raha tha.

shreya: nahi mera nahi

tarika: dramebaz.

tarika: bhaiya muje bhi golgappe dhijaye. Aur ek uske liye bhi

shreya: nahi tarika muje nahi chahiye.

tarika: pata hai muje . Khalo chup chap.

tarika handover golgappa plate towards the shreya

shreya: thanx u tarika ( and shreya hug tarika)

they enjonyed their golgappe. Move towards bureau.

sachin: kaha gayi thi

shreya: bhai wo bahar golgappe khane.

sachin: shreya bahar ka khana tumare liye teek nahi hai.

tarika: sachin thoda khane se kuch nahi hota.

daya: shreya muje pata tha tume yaha ane ke liye kyu kaha tha tume tho golgappe khane  
the.

shreya: wo ate samay dhekhe aur mera man ho gaya khane ka.

abhijit: daya thoda sa khane se kuch nahi hota aur pregacy se main kuch na kuch khane  
ka man hota hai.

daya: ha abhijit raat ke 2 bhaje madam ko shole bathole khane hote hai. Raat  
ke 2 baje uth kar wo kar na padtha.

abhijit: daya bas kuch dono ki baat hai.

daya: abhijit ab hum log nikalte hai.

abhijit: ok shreya ka khayaal rakh na.

daya: ok shreya chale.

sachin: gudiya aap na khayaal rakh na.

shreya: ha

daya shreya left from bureau.

in car

daya: shreya kya baat hai chup chap se ho

shreya: kuch nahi

daya: ab bolo bhi baat kya hai.

shreya : aap na bure ho

daya: ab maine kya kiya.

shreya:aap ne sabh ko kyu bataya ki main raat ke 2 bhaje muje khane ka man kar tha hai.

daya: wo tho iss baat par madam naraz hai.

shreya: ye aap muje baat baat par madam kaihana bhand kijaye. Akele main chalta hai  
par sabh ke samne nahi.

daya: ok sabhke samne nahi boluga. Ab kush ab tho smile do.

shreya: aap bhi na. ( she smile)

they both reached house

daya: shreya tum aram karo . Main khane ki tayari kar tha hu.

shreya nodded.

they done their dinner. And sleep.

like this month are going.

please review dena mat bhulna.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank u who reviews my last chapter

Let start next chapter

….

…..

…..

…

shreya ke pregency ko ab 9 mahine hogaye thi.

shreya mirror ke samne khadi hoti hai aur aapne stomch ko dhekhathi hai.

shreya(povs): lagta hai main moti hogayi hai.

daya is coming from kitchen in his hand tray of tea and milk. He kept it on table. And  
move towards mirror.

daya: kya dhekh rahi ho.

shreya: daya main na bahut moti hui hu.

daya: shreya pregecency hai akhar yaisa hota hai. Tum chita mat karo

shreya: nahi daya main kuch jadahi moti huyi hai. Muje bahut dar lag raha hai. Koi kuch  
complication to nahi hai na.

daya: shreya yaisi koi baat nahi hai agar kuch problems wali baat hoti tho dr. priya hume jarur batati.

shreya: par daya

daya: shreya chup chap dhud pivo. Aur hume aaj hospital bhi jana hai.

shreya nodded. And than get ready for going in hospital

they both left from hospital. They reached in hospital

they enter in dr. priya's cabin

dr. priya: mr daya are baith ye.

they both take sit .

shreya and dr. priya go for check up. After 15 min they came back

: shreya tumara 9 mahina complted ho gaya hai. 5 ya 6 din main tumari delivery ho sakti hai.

daya: doctor kuch problems wali tho baat nahi hai na.

dr. priya: nahi delivery normal hi hogi.

daya: acha doctor

dr. priya: shreya jo maine tume dawai deye hai vahi continued karo aur jabhi stomch (pat) main pain ho jaye tho hospital main aja na.

shreya: ok doctor.

they left from reached to their car tabhi daya ko phone ata hai.

daya: acp sir ka phone

shreya: utho vo na

daya: ha. ( he pick up the call .on call)

daya: ha sir bolye.

acp: daya kaha pe ho

daya: sir shreya ko lekar hospital aya tha. check up ke liye.

acp: daya kya tum abhi bureau a sakte ho ek case ke bhare main discussion kar na hai.

daya: ha sir main abhi ata hu.

acp: shreya kaisi hai. kab ki date deyi hai doctor ne.

daya: wo teek hai . doctor ne kaha hai ki 5 ya 6 din main delivery ho sakti hai.

acp : ok tum yaha avo bhand main baat kar the hai.

daya disconnect the call

daya: shreya sir ne bureau bulaya hai.

shreya: tho chalthe hai.

daya: par tum kaise main tume ghar chod tha hu uske bhand jata hu.

shreya: nahi aap bureau chalye. Vaha bhai hoge tho main bhai ko kah dugi muje ghar chod  
ne keliye. chalye varna acp sir daatege.

daya nodded. Move towards their car to bureau.

in parking lot . Abhijit is present their.

daya park his car and get down from car. Also help to shreya get down from car.

abhijit: are daya tum shreya ko lekar yaha kyu aye.

daya: wo acp sir ka phone aya tha tho ana pada. Tum yaha tumara tho aaj off hai na.

abhijit: ha wo tarika ji aapni ek file bul gayi thi tho dena aya tha. Shreya kaisi hai  
aur doctor ne kya kaha.

shreya: main teek hu sir. Wo doctor ne kaha hai ki agale 5 ya 6 din main delivery ho  
jayegi.

daya: abhijit tum shreya ko ghar chol doge.

abhijit: ha kyu nahi chalo shreya main tume ghar chod ta hu.

daya: shreya aram kar na aur koi bhi kaam mat kar na. main mera kaam jaldi khatm kar  
duga aur ajavu ga. Dawai time pe lena.

shreya: ok main lelugi chita mat kijaye.

daya left from their. And also abhijit and shreya also left

in car

shreya is sited on passager sit they doing chichat

suddly shreya's labour pain is started.

shreya: a…ahhhhhhhhhaaaaaahhhhhh s … si …r

abhijit: shreya kya huva

shreya: sir wo ooo mere pat main dar ho raha hai aaaaaaa haaaaaaaa

abhijit: shreya chita mat karo hum hospital chalege.

and abhijit drawn the car towards hospital.

they reached the hospital

ward boy and sister came and bring shreya in ward

abhijit: sister dr. priya kaha hai vahi shreya ki doctor hai.

sister: maine une bataya hai wo arhi hai.

abhijit pick up the mobile from pocket and dial daya's numbers

abhijit: hello daya wo wo shreya

daya: bat kya hai ? shreya ko kya huva ? wo teek hai na.

abhijit: daya ate time shreya ko stomch (pat) main pain start ho gaye tho main usse hospital lekar aya hu. Tum jaldise ana .

daya: kya ok main ata hu.

abhijit disconnect the call

acp: daya kya baat hai shreya teek hai na.

daya: sir wo shreya ke stomch main pain start ho gaya hai aur abhijit usse lekar hospital lekar gaya hai. Muje jana hoga.

acp: tume kyu hum sabh ko jana hai.

all move towards hospital

in hospital

dr. priya came. Abhijit rashed towards

abhijit: doctor shreya

: mr. abhijit aap relex rahiye main dhekhthi hu.

dr. priya move towards room.

all officer reached in hospital

daya: abhijit shreya

abhijit: shreya andhar hai. Doctor gayi hai.

tarika: abhijit doctor ne kai kaha hai. Normal delivery ho gaye gi na.

abhijit: ha tarika tum chita mat karo.

they all hear painfull sound of shreya

shreya: aaaaaaa…aaaaaaaahhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa

than after sound of child crying .

after than doctor and sister came out.

daya: doctor shreya kaisi hai.

doctor: wo teek hai. Cong. Aap ko twin baby girl huve hai.

daya: kya main shreya se mil saktha hu.

doctor: ha kyu nahi usse ward main shift karne ke bhand

doctor left from their.

abhijit: daya tu tho bhada khupa rutma nikala ek hi bhaar do do betiyo ka baap.

daya hug abhijit.

20 min shreya ko ward main shift main karthe sabhi log usse milne jathe hai.

daya: shreya ab teek ho

shreya( in week voice): ha

meantime sister came and hand over the baby girl to tarika and purvi

purvi: shreya twin huve hai.

acp: shreya aram karo . Tarika meri patiyo ko mere paas tho do.

tarika handover the baby girl to acp sir.

acp: dono hi kush raho. Bhagawan tum dono ko dher saari kushiya de.

acp: tarika lelo muje ek meeting ke liye jana hai . tum log ye movement enjoyed karo  
main nikal tha hu.

and acp left from their.

purvi handover baby girl to shreya

tarika: ye tho bulkul shreya par gaya hai.

purvi: aur smile bhi shreya ki tarh kar tha hai.

all are enjoying happy movement in their family. After 5 day shreya discharged from  
hospital.

all are wel coming new born baby in the house.

daya and shreya are also happy. Enjoying the movement with their new born baby girl.

review dena.

bye bye take care


	6. Chapter 6

after 15 days later

shreya : dono baby ke saath khelthi hai tabhi daya ata hai.

daya: shreya ab tho tumare paas mere liye time hi nahi bas baccho ke saath.

shreya: wo tho hai.

daya: dhekha na aap logone mumma ko papa ke liye time nahi hai. Tum dono so javo  
mumma ko free karo jasi ki mumma papa ke saath kuch time spend kar sake.

shreya: daya main kuch dono se soch rahi thi

daya: kya baat hai shreya batavo main sun raha hu.

shreya: pahale promise karo aap meri baat puri tarf sune usske bhand bologe.

daya: ha.

shreya: daya bhagawa ne hume do do bacche deye hai. Tarika ki gudh bhi khali hai kyu na  
hum tarika aur abhijit sir ko mumma papa bane ki wo kush de de the hai. Daya wo main  
chahati hu ki hum aapni ek ladki ko tarika ke ghad main dal dete hai

daya: shreya tum kya kaih rahi ho.

shreya: daya dhekhye hamare paas ek hi teek hai . Ek vaha tarika ke ghar main bhadi  
hogi ek hamare paas . Yaisa karne se tarika ko bhi maa banaki kush milegi.

daya: shreya soch achi hai par kya tum rah pavo gi aapne beti ke bina. Aur wo kisi aur ko  
maa kahegi tho tum bardash kar pavogi.

shreya: main tho isski maa hi hogi par fark sirf itna hoga main uski choti mumma rahugi.  
Rahi baat isse dur rahne ki tho jabhi mera man karega hum aapni beti ko milne gayege.

daya: shreya muje tho koi problems nahi meri beti yaha rahe ya vaha dono  
jagah se usse mumma papa ka pyaar milega.

shreya: aur tarika aur abhijit sir ki kush vapas ajayegi. Aap abhijit sir se baat kar ye.

daya: main nahi hum dono baat karege.

shreya: ok tho aap phone karye aur unne bataye ki unne kal hamare ghar ana hai.

daya: ok kar tha hu

daya call abhijit

daya: hello abhijit

abhijit: daya aaj itni raat ko call kiya sabh teek hai na. shreya aur bachiya teek hai na.

daya: ha wo sab teek hai. Wo kal chutti hai na to main aur shreya chahate the ki kal tum  
aur tarika humare ghar aye.

abhijit: ok ajayege .

daya: ok tho main phone rakh thahu.

daya disconnect the call.

shreya: daya main jo bhi socha wo teek hai na.

daya: ha shreya main tumare saath hu.

shreya: thanx u

daya: ok ab so ja te hai.

shreya nodded. And than they sleep .

in morning

shreya is working in kitchen kids are crying.

shreya: daya jake unn do no ko niche layiye.

daya move towards bed room and bring both beby girl in living room.

aur daya unke saath khelne lagtha hai.

rang the door bell.

daya: lagtha hai tumare bhade papa aur bhadi mumma a gaye hai. Main abhi aya  
daya move toward to open the door.

daya: are tum log avo andhar. Purvi bhi tumare saath.

abhijit: ab andhar ane dega.

they all enter.

purvi: are ye dono khel rahe hai.

tarika: daya shreya kaha pe hai.

daya: wo kicthen main hai.

tarika : main dhekhthi hu. Tarika move towards kitchen.

abhijit: kya baat hai daya tume achanak ghar par milne bhulaya.

daya: darsal muje aur shreya se tumse aur tarika se kuch baat karni hai.

abhijit: ab bolo na kya baat hai.

daya: shreya ko ane do.

purvi is playing with baby's girl.

purvi: sir inn do no ka naamkarn kabha karne ka hai.

daya: bahut hi jaldi.

meanstime shreya and tarika ate hai. With 5 cup of coffee. And hand over to them.

abhijit: ab bolo kya baat hai shreya bhi agyi.

tarika: kya baat hai daya.

daya: wo baat ye hai ki humne . Maine aur shreya decided kiya hai ki wo woo

abhijit: kya decided kiya hai . Jaldi batavu daya.

daya: abhijit wo hum chahate hai ki humari ek beti tarika ke ghod main dalege.

abhijit: kya daya tum tum.( tarika kept hand on abhijit shoulders)

tarika: shreya sach main .

shreya: ha tarika.

abhijit: par shreya ye galat hai.

shreya: kuch bhi galat nahi hai. Wo aapne pure parivaar ke saath hi rahe gi . Sirf fark itna  
sa hai ki wo hamare paas nahi balki aap logo ke paas rahegi.

abhijit: jab wo bhadi hogi tho usse pata chalega. Tab kya hoga.

daya: abhijit jab wo bhadi hogi tab hum khud unne soch kahege.

shreya: ha sir daya teek kah rahe hai.

tarika: thanx u shreya tume meri suni ghod bhar di.

shreya: tarika please thanx u mat kaho. Akhir hum parivaar hai.

abhijit: shreya tume jo karne ja rahi ho wo bahut hi mushakil hai. Aapna bache kisiko dena bahut bhadi baat hai.

shreya: sir kisiko nahi wo tho issi parivaar main rahega. Hamare saath nahi aap logo ke  
saath.

abhijit: par shreya. Ok agar tum dono yahi chahathe hai tho muje koi problems nahi.

tarika: thanx u abhijit ( tarika hug abhijit)

shreya: tarika hum sabh yaha hai.

tarika and abhijit sepearted from hug.

shreya: main paditji ko naamkarna ka muhrat niklvane keliye kah thi hu.

tarika: ha shreya jaldi nikalo naam karn ka muhrat.

purvi ye sabh sun thi hai aur rajat ko phone kar thi hai. Aur rajat sachin ko baata hai.

after 20 minutes.

sachin arrived

abhijit and tarika is playing with kids

shreya: are bhai aap aye na baith jayiye.

sachin: shreya muje tumse baat kar ni hai.

shreya: tho kar ye na.

sachin: akele main. Main tumare bed room main hu.

sachin move towards bed .

shreya: ye bhai ko kya huva hai.

purvi: shreya wo I m sorry maine sachin ko bataya hai tum log jo baat kar rahi thi

shreya: kya par purvi tume kyu baataya

purv: muje laga tume sachin ko bata ya hoga.

shreya: purvi tum bhi na. daya ab bhai ko kaise samja hu main.

daya: tum jake baat karo sachin se.

shreya: ha jathi hu.

shreya move towards bed room

abhijit: daya wo sachin shreya se kya baat kar na chahatha hai.

daya: pata nahi shreya gayi hai tho pata chalega.

abhijit(pov): muje pata hai daya sachin ko tum aur shreya jho karne ja rahe hai ho acha  
nahi laga.

in bed room

shreya enter in bed room.

sachin: gudiya tum pagal ho gayi ho. Agar daya sir ne ye faisla liya hai tho tuje unne mana  
kar de chahiye tha .tu bhi unne ke saath hai.

shreya: bhai ye ye faisla daya ka nahi ye maine liya na unno tho mera saath diya.

sachin: tum pagal ho gayi . Tume bhadi taig ki devi bana hai. Tume pata hai ye  
kitni bhadi baat beti ko kisi aur ko dena . Tum sahn nahi kar pavogi wo  
jab tumari khud ki beti jab tumare samne kisi aur ko mumma kahegi.

shreya: bhai wo muje mumma hi kahegi bas mumma se choti mumma itna hi hai.

sachin : par gudiya.

shreya: bhai main iss faisle se kush hu aur aap bhi please naraz mat hohiye. Varna abhijit  
sir aur tarika ko acha nahi lage ga.

sachin: tume jho kar na hai karo. Ab main tho yaha nahi rahuga tho jho chaye karo.

shreya: matlb aap kaha ja rahe ho

sachin: tume kya main kahi bhi javu tum tho aapne man ko acha lagtha hai vahi kar thi ho.

shreya: please bhai naraz nahi hona.

sachin: gudiya muje tumara ye sabh bhilkul pasad nahi hai.

shreya: par bhai aap kaha ja rahe ho.

sachin: mera transfer ho gaya hai delhi main

shreya: par bhai aap delhi jayege. Mat javo na .

sachin: kyu na javu tum khabhi meri baat sun thi ho.

shreya had tears in her eye.

sachin left from there.

in living

abhijit: are sachin ho gayi aapne bahan se pyaar bhari baate.

sachin: ha sir.

daya: sachin kya baat hai tum kitne pareshan kyu ho.

sachin: sir gudiya ka khayaal rakhye.

daya: shreya ka khayaal rakhye matalb tum kaha ja rahe ho.

sachin: sir wo meri transfer ho gayi hai. Delhi cid main

daya: sachin shreya ko bahut bura laagega.

sachin: sir maine usse samjaya hai ok main nikal tha hu.

daya: sachin meri baat tho suno.

sachin left from there.

daya: abhijit main abhi ata hu. Daya left from living room. He came and see shreya is  
crying.

daya: shreya kya baat hai. Sachin ne kuch kaha tume.

shreya: daya bhai naraz hai muj se . Wo gusse se gaye hai. Aur wo hamesha keleye  
delhi ja raye hai.

daya: shreya tum runa bhand karo hum baith ke sabh sort out karge.

shreya: par daya.

daya: chalo rona bhand karo aur niche chalo bhand main iss topic par baat karege.

they both move towards living room.

tarika: shreya kya baat hai.

shreya: kuch nahi bas yaise hi.

abhijit: shreya chita mat karo sachin ki transfer cancel kar de ge main khud acp sir se iss  
bhare main baat karuga.

meanstime both kids cryed.

tarika: lagtha hai bhuk lagi hai.

shreya: ha main innko lekar jati hu.

after some time they all left from there.

take care

please review dena mat bulna.


	7. Chapter 7

sachin is left to delhi. Daya told acp sir and dr. salunke about their decision.

they also support both of them .

at the time of naam karn day

all are present in shreya house except one that is sachin.

pandit ji came shreya came with kids .

shreya: tarika ye aaj se tumari beti hai.

tarika: shreya meri nahi humari . Aaj tumare vajse muje itani bhadi kushi mili hai.  
Main bhayan bhi nahi kar sakthi

and tarika and shreya sit with baby girl with their godi main.

paditji naam kar ke mantra strart kar the hai.

after 15 min sabh khatam hotha hai.

paditji: betiyo ke naam bataye.

shreya : iss ka naam diya

tarika: iss ka naam abhilasha.

shreya: bahut sudhar naam hai.

padiji left from their.

all are playing with kids.

shreya ka phone bhaj tha hai.

shreya: hello bhai kaise ho

sachin: main teek hu. Tu kaisi ho aur meri batiji ya kaisi hai.

shreya: wo dono teek hai

sachin: kya naam rakha hai

shreya: diya or abhilasha.

sachin: bahut sudar naam hai. Gudiya please ek baar aur socho tum jo karne ja rahi ho  
wo bahut hi badi baat hai.

shreya: bhai ye decision maine soch samjkar liya hai.

sachin: par gudiya .

shreya: bhai muje iss topic par baat nahi kar ni.

sachin: gudiya apna aur bachiyo ka dhyan rakhna.

shreya: ha aap bhi aapna dhyan rakh na.

shreya disconnected the call

daya: ho gayi sachin se baat

shreya: ha.

tarika aur abhijit abhilisha ko lekar jathe hai.

in dareya bed room

shreya bahut hi adas hoti hai.

daya kept hand on his shoulders

daya: shreya chita mat karo hamari beti teek hai. Usske mummu papa bahut pyare hai.

shreya: ha main janthi hu tarika aur abhijit sir hamare beti ko bahut pyaar karege.

daya: shreya tum chita mat karo jab wo badi hogi tho hum unne sabh batayege.

shreya: ha.

abhijit & tarika bed room

abhijit: tarika ji hum bhi yaha pe hai hume bhi dhekhaye jab se ayi ho apni beti ke saath  
hi khel rahi hai.

tarika: abhijit main meri beti ke saath busy hu bhad main baat kar the hai.

abhijit: muje bhi apni betike saath khelna hai.

tarika: nahi abhijit usse sone do

abhijit: par tarika ji.

dareya bed room

shreya sone ki koshish karthi hai par nahi so pathi daya ye sabh dhketha hai.

daya: shreya nid nahi arhi hai.

shreya: ha . Wo abhilisha ki yaad arhi hai. So hi nahi pa rahi hu. Jabhi ankhe band kar thi hu tho abhilisha ka chehara atha soyi hogi na.

daya: ek kaam karo tarika ko phone karo

shreya: nahi agar tarika ko bura laga tho.

daya: nahi lage ga . Ek minute main abhijit ko phone kar tha hu.

abhijit & tarika bed room

tarika: abhijit please baate mat karo

abhijit: par

tarika: abhijit tum bahar javo

abhijit: par

tarika: abhijit tum bahar jathe ho ki main isse lekar dusre kamre main javu

abhijit: tarika ji ye baat galat hai. Ab beti ayi tho pati ko bahar.

tarika: muje kuch nahi sun na.

tarika abhijit ko kamre se bahar nikalthe hai.

abhijit in living

abhijit(himself): chalo abhijit babu aaj rat living room main hi gujarni padgi.

abhijit get call from daya

abhijit(himself): daya ka phone iss time kya baat hai.

abhijit received the call

abhijit: ha daya bolo kya baat hai iss time phone kiya.

daya: abhijit wo shreya ko abhilisha ki yaad arhi thi tho soch tume phone karu.  
Wo so gayi.

abhijit: tarika usse sularahi hai. Aur tume pata hai maa beti ne milkar muje kamrese bahar  
kar diya.

daya: dhekha akhir beti kais ki hai. Daya relised what he say.

daya: sorry abhijit wo muh se nikal gaya.

abhijit: koi baat nahi. Tum ek minute hold karo main tarika ke pass phone detha hu.

daya: ha ( abhijit came in bed room)

tarika: abhijit tum firse aye

abhijit: tarika wo daya ka phone hai. Shreya ko tumse baat kar ni hai.

abhijit hand over the phone to tarika.

tarika: hello shreya. Main abhilisha ko sola rahi thi.

sreya: so gayi.

tarika: nahi

shreya: usske sote samay pe nakare hoti hai. Usse sote time khelna hotha hai. Agar khelne na dhu tho tume bhi sone nahi dhegi madam.

tarika: do warry shreya main usse sola dhugi. Ok bye main ab phone rakhthi hu.

tarika disconnect the call.

they all sleep.

liking this month and month are going .

mahine main do bhar shreya aur daya abhilisha ko milne athe the.

sabh kuch teek cha raha tha. All are haapy . Acp sir and salikhe sir are also happy to see  
unke bache kush hai.

End Story

this story see that har ek gham ke band kush jarur athi hai. Agar koi bhi gham ho hum uss  
gham ke saath age badna chahiye ek din jarur kushiya hamare ghar pe dasthak dhegi  
so friend good bye aur ha

main iss story ka II part likhana chahathi hu par kya likhu suj nahi raha hai. Jab kuch  
sujega thabhi likhugi tab tak byu byu .

please give me some little idea about how write part II . Friends I m waiting . Aap muje  
review main ya pm bhi kar sakhathe hai.

take care

please review dena mat bulna.


End file.
